The present invention is related to apparatus and methods for factory automation and tracking. In particular, the present invention is directed to a factory automation apparatus which includes a plurality of portable tablets and an automation server in wireless communication, and the software for implementing a paperless factory automation system with that apparatus.
Facilities which machine custom parts are traditionally managed with a variety of paper systems. For example, time records are kept on time cards which need to be gathered and analyzed. Component drawings for a given job are created on large sheets of paper and provide the necessary dimensional and manufacturing requirements for the job. Other examples include manufacturing orders, manufacturing instructions statistical process control (SPC) data sheets and yellow tag or discrepant component data sheets. Each of these paper systems require manpower to gather and analyze the data and physical space to store and archive the various papers.
Additionally, the nature of the paper system is susceptible to lost information, incorrect information, and information recorded in disparate documents which are not readily available to the person needing the information. Papers can be misplaced or information transcribed incorrectly. Paper systems also significantly delay responses to customer inquires because the manager must determine who is working on the job, either seek out that person or check a job board for status and sometimes determine additional information, such as why a job is suspended. The potential also exists that the information located on the job board is not current.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that can move beyond the traditional paper management systems and allow employees to enter all types of data into an easily accessible system that collects, processes and stores the data in a central location which is also easily accessible from various locations within or remote from the facility. The system needs to collect and compile employee data, such as time records, location and current assignments; and job information, such as schedules, current status and supporting documentation. The system also needs to enable managers the capability to instantly view the employee and job information so that the manager can respond to customer inquires and can quickly reallocate resources to meet scheduling requirements.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for a paperless factory automation system. The apparatus of the paperless factory automation system includes a plurality of portable tablets used by operators, a central automation server in wireless communication with the tablets. The method collects, processes and stores information for a plurality of jobs being performed by a plurality of operators in a facility.
The factory floor tablet automation system collects, stores and processes manufacturing data generated throughout a facility during manufacturing, and makes the manufacturing data accessible from various locations throughout the facility. The factory floor tablet automation system includes a server computer, multiple portable tablet devices, and one or more transceivers. The server computer has a processor unit and storage device, and maintains a plurality of databases including a job assignment database, an operator assignment database, a job description database, a drawing repository, a process control database, and a time keeping database. Each of the multiple portable tablet devices has a processor unit, a memory device, a display screen, an input/output device and a tablet antenna. The transceivers are located throughout the facility and each transceiver is connected to the server computer. The plurality of portable tablet devices is in wireless communication with the server computer through the transceivers and the tablet antennas. A job is assigned to an operator in the facility and one of the portable tablet devices is allocated to the operator. The operator accesses and receives information from the server computer and the storage device through the allocated portable tablet device. The server computer receives, stores and processes information from the operator through the allocated portable tablet device for tracking the status of the job and for tracking time allocation of the operator.
The factory floor tablet automation system can also include a command center which has a processor unit, a display device, and an input device. The command center communicates with the server computer, and is used to populate and retrieve data from the databases stored on the central server, and to determine job status and operator time allocation. A bar code printer and a bar code reader can be connected to the command center. The bar code reader communicates with the server computer, and the command center prints a job bar code for each job using the bar code printer. The operator acknowledges receipt of the job by scanning the job bar code with the bar code reader and inputting an operator identifier. The server computer associates the job with the operator that scanned the job bar code.
The factory floor tablet automation system can also include a discrepant material report station having a processor unit, a display device, and an input device. The discrepant material report station communicates with the server computer. Discrepant material reports that identify discrepant materials or parts discovered during processing of a discrepant job are sent to the discrepant material report station. The discrepant material report station tracks proposed dispositions of the discrepant material identified in each of the discrepant material reports, and tracks the approval of the proposed dispositions. The discrepant material report station can present the user with a list of proposed dispositions for the discrepant material including a rework disposition. When the rework disposition is selected, the discrepant material report station enables the user to view scheduled operations, to add operations, to delete operations, to resequence operations, and to associate sketches or resources with operations for further processing of the discrepant material.
The factory floor tablet automation system can also include a statistical process control (SPC) parameter setup station having a processor unit, a display device, and an input device. The SPC station communicates with the server computer. The SPC station enables a user to add an SPC data entry point by positioning an SPC icon for the SPC data entry point on a sketch associated with an job and associating a quality characteristic of the job with the SPC data entry point. A portable tablet device displays the SPC icon for the SPC data entry point when the sketch is displayed on the portable tablet device. The operator can enter SPC data for the quality characteristic of the SPC job by selecting the SPC icon of the SPC data entry point on the portable tablet device.
A method for factory floor automation which includes collecting, processing, storing and accessing information for a plurality of jobs being performed by a plurality of operators in a facility. Job information is stored for the plurality of jobs on a central computer having a processor unit and a storage device. One of a plurality of portable computing devices is allocated to one of the operators. Each of the portable computing devices includes a processor unit, a memory device, a display device, an input/output device and an antenna, and each of the portable computing devices communicates wirelessly with the central computer. At least one of the jobs is assigned to an assigned operator. An assigned portable computing device is associated with the assigned job by knowing the operator assigned to the job and the portable computing device allocated to the assigned operator. The job information for the job is made accessible to the assigned operator through the assigned computing device. Manufacturing information for each of the jobs is collected, stored and processed on the central computer. The manufacturing information for the jobs is entered by the assigned operator on the assigned computing device. The time allocation of each of the operators to one or more phases of each of the jobs is tracked. The time allocation for each job by an operator is based upon entries made by the operator on their allocated computing device.
The method can include allotting jobs to each operator and then querying the operator through the allocated portable computing device as to whether they accept or reject the allotted job. Then assigning the job to the operator only if they indicate that they accept the allocated job.
The method can include providing the assigned operator, on their assigned computing device, with a selection of available work centers for performing the assigned job. When the operator selects a work center on the assigned computing device, that work center is allocated to the operator for performing the assigned job.
The method can also include collecting first piece inspection data which is part of the manufacturing information. The assigned operator is queried, through their assigned portable computing device, as to whether a first piece inspection is to be performed on the assigned job. When the operator indicates on the assigned computing device that a first piece inspection is to be performed on the assigned job, the method does not permit the assigned operator to indicate completion of the assigned job until first piece inspection data is entered for the assigned job.
The method can include displaying a job information window on the assigned computing device which shows job information for one of the assigned jobs. The job information window can include a job scroll bar having a job selection button for each of the assigned jobs, enabling the assigned operator to select the assigned job for which job information is shown in the job information window by selecting the job selection button for the assigned job. The job information in the job information window can include time allocation information.
The method can also provide access to a plurality of sketches stored as manufacturing information, and each of the sketches is associated with one or more jobs. The job information window can include a view sketch button that enables the assigned operator to select a sketch associated with the selected job, and to display the selected sketch on their assigned computing device.
The method can also collect statistical process control (SPC) data and provide a plurality of SPC data entry points for entering SPC data. Each of the SPC data entry points is associated with at least one sketch. An available SPC data entry point is displayed on the assigned computing device when the assigned operator selects a sketch and the available SPC data entry point is associated with the selected sketch. Entry of the SPC data can be made through the assigned computing device by selecting the SPC data entry point. The assigned operator is not permitted to indicate completion of the selected job until all the SPC data is entered for the selected job.
The method can also include a simulated break button in the job information window which allows time tracking to be suspended for the operator and jobs assigned to the operator. This could be used for a break or at lunch. When a portable computing device is allocated to an operator, the portable computing device accepts identification information from the operator to identify the operator. The method then determines whether the operator has suspended tracking of time allocation. If the operator has suspended tracking of time allocation, time tracking is resumed for all of the assigned jobs.
The method can also include a stop job button displayed in the job information window which enables the assigned operator to indicate end of assignment of the selected job. When the assigned operator selects the stop job button, the operator, using the assigned computing device, indicates whether the selected job is complete or incomplete. When the assigned operator indicates that the selected job is complete, the method checks that all necessary manufacturing information has been entered for the selected job and does not permit complete status for the selected job unless all necessary manufacturing information has been entered. When the job is determined to be complete, the job is flagged as complete, and the job is removed from the assigned jobs of the operator. When the assigned operator indicates that the assigned job is incomplete, the method collects and stores manufacturing information through the assigned computing device related to the status of the job.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention are set forth in the description that follows, and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the drawings in connection with the following description.